moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man film series
Iron Man is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy and science fiction genres. It is based on a family of comic book titles published by Marvel Comics featuring the eponymous superhero, Iron Man. The film was directed by Jon Favreau with a screenplay written by Mark Fergus, Hawk Ostby, Art Marcum and Matt Holloway, based upon characters originally created by Stan Lee, Don Heck and Larry Lieber. It was produced by Marvel Studios and released theatrically in the United States on May 2nd, 2008. Iron Man is the first film in a franchise and is also notable for kick-starting the shared continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Iron Man 2 was directed by Jon Favreau, marking his second and final work on the series as director. The screenplay was written by Justin Theroux. The film was produced by Marvel Studios, Marvel Entertainment and Paramount Pictures and was released theatrically on May 7th, 2010. Iron Man 3 is the seventh film in the growing Marvel Cinematic Universe and follows the events of 2012's The Avengers. The film was directed by Shane Black with a script written by Black and Drew Pearce. It was produced by Marvel Studios and Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in conventional screening and IMAX 3X in the United States and Canada on May 3rd, 2013. Iron Man's real name is Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark. Tony is the principal character featured in the Iron Man family of comic titles, films and video games. The character was created by writers Stan Lee and Larry Lieber and artist Don Heck in March, 1963 and first appeared in Tales of Suspense #39. In film, Tony Stark is a major figure in the shared continuity known as the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Played by actor Robert Downey, Jr., he was introduced in the inaugural film in the series, Iron Man, directed by Jon Favreau and released in 2008. Downey reprised the role of Tony Stark for the film's 2010 sequel, Iron Man 2, also directed by Favreau. Actor David Ransom played a young Tony Stark in a flashback scene. In between these two films, Tony Stark made a brief cameo appearance in an after-credit scene in The Incredible Hulk, which was the second film to spawn from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Tony then jumped onto the ever-growing superhero bandwagon when he became part of an ensemble cast in Marvel's The Avengers, which was written and directed by Joss Whedon and released in 2012. After this, he spun-out into Iron Man 3 in 2013, which delved heavily into the after-effects of The Avengers. After that, Robert Downey, Jr. squeezed himself into the Iron Man armor once again for Avengers: Age of Ultron in 2015. Tony Stark is the epitome of the classic spoiled rich kid. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world, and as such, has the arrogance, poise, charm and aloofness befitting a man of his station. He is outspoken, gregarious and fun and even a bit of a womanizer, but when it comes to matters of running a multi-billion dollar corporation or maintaining the security of the free world - he is all business.